REBELLION
by tanithw
Summary: When Buffy and the gang vanish The Hellmouth opens. This is the epic saga of Faiths redemption and humanities destruction. Will Buffy return?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTVS, I make no money from this story, please don't sue.**

**Spoilers: Follows cannon up to the end of S6 – but Willow never went to England. **

**Notes: This was writtensome time ago and now I've resurrected my PC, this has been too, enjoy...new chapters are coming**

* * *

"...And So It Begins." 

Dawns Diary

It's been two days since Buffy and the gang left, things have been getting much worse around here. Without a slayer the local vamps have been getting ambitious and powerful forces have began moving into Sunnydale. I can't contact Buffy for help I don't know where she is, Angels not answering his phone and I'm starting to fear the worst. Something is coming, something big and I know there is nothing I can do about it. Buffy said she'll be back in a few weeks, a month at the latest, I just hope things hold until she comes back. But I doubt I'm that lucky!

Faiths Diary

I can feel it.

Something big is going to happen and very soon. The back of my neck is tingling with the energy in the air. I tried to call Angel but his phone just keeps ringing. Buffys gone, I don't think she's dead but she's definitely not around anymore. If I can't find out anything within a few days I'm leaving here, I don't care if I am busting outta jail, it's time I did some good again. If everything I'm sensing is right…the world needs a slayer right now.

Dawns Diary

I couldn't sleep in the old house anymore; Sunnydale is now like it was when those Demon bikers came a while back. I'm living in what was Spikes crypt before he left, maybe living in a graveyard isn't such a good idea but it was all I could come up with. Maybe 'cause I'm The Key I can sense things, at the moment there's this depressing heavy feeling hanging over the town like it gets before it thunders. But I'm thinking the storm that is coming is much bigger than any thing I have seen.

Something is drawing me into town and I'm gonna follow it, intuition tells me that I'll end up at the old high school.

Faiths Diary

All day I've been pacing in my cell, like I have too much energy, I can't sit still. Tonight I'm going to break out, all this not knowing is driving me crazy plus I think something is telling me I'm needed and that's a feeling that I've missed. And then I felt it…an energy release so great my body shook with the force and it literally knocked the wind out of me and then I knew.

THE HELLMOUTH HAS OPENED!

Dawns POV

I felt the Hellmouth open when I was still ten blocks away from it. All around me the demons that had been having a field day were fleeing. There was still a force driving me forward, maybe it was a residual key thing or maybe it came from having an older sister who was a slayer but whatever it was it was relentless. It took me nearly 3 hours to get to the Hellmouth - the streets (or what was left of them) were teeming with demons emerging from it and battling those already here. I got nearby and almost screamed, there was an army of demons assembling for what looked like an invasion. I fell to my knees instead and began to sob, Buffy had failed. Some demons looked up at the noise and I felt sure that this was it and I was going to die, part of me welcomed it, part of me had wanted to die since Buffy had died to save me last year.

Again I almost screamed as a hand clasped over my mouth and I was half-carried half-dragged away from the Hellmouth, it didn't take me long to realise I was being rescued and stopped struggling. I was gently placed back on my feet and I turned to face my saviour.

"…Faith?"

Faiths POV

I put the kid on the back of my stolen Harley and got the hell outta dodge.

I mean what could I do? The Hellmouth was already open so the damage was already done.

Giles had once told me that once the Hellmouth was open it would burn itself out after twelve hours or so. I didn't have the resources to close it and if my hunch was correct other portals around the world were opening - this is it boys and girls…the end of the world. If I'd have stayed in what was left of Sunnydale I could have done a little damage but let's face it; I was outclassed and outnumbered, all I could have done is died and the next slayer would be untrained and next to useless. I didn't have a choice, but why do I feel guilty - why do I feel as though B would've stayed and fought the good fight?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTVS, I make no money from this story, please don't sue.**

* * *

"…Cry Havoc and Let Slip The Dogs Of War." 

A Few Months Later

"Faith!" Came the scream from Dawn as she ran up to her friend. The slayer looked up slowly, she looked like hell. Her face was so cut-up and covered in blood that she was scarcely recognisable, her hair was matted with encrusted blood and dirt and her clothes were torn into rags.

"Hey Kiddo," Faith croaked weakly before falling into the teens arms.

Dawn quickly dragged the brunette further into the small cave before starting to tend to the more serious of the slayers wounds.

---------------------

Sunrise - The next day

"B, I'm sorry, so sorry. It's not enough I know but I'm sorry…B don't….."

Dawn had lain next to the almost comatose slayer for hours, listening to her say her sisters name…in fear, in anger, in regret, loathing …and…love.

"She nearly died." She said as she addressed the man behind her.

"She is the slayer, she will be back to full-strength in a few days."

"That's not the point Wesley and you know it! It's because she's still trying to prove something to Buffy - to prove she's as good and can save the whole world single-handed!"

"Dawn…." Faith groaned in obvious pain, cutting the younger brunette off in mid-sentence.

"No Faith, listen, Buffy NEVER did this single handed - she always had the Scoobs to help her, which made her stronger…"

"Dawn's right Faith." Wesley cut in quietly but with a serious note in his voice, "You insist that you are the slayer, that it is your duty to fight the darkness - until recently that would have been true. Things have changed Faith! The whole world is shrouded in darkness and it will take more than the power of the slayer to defeat that darkness!"

Faith pulled herself to her feet and staggered against one rough wall, "Wesley you're disabled at the mo. You can't fight. Dawn I **can't** let you fight! B would kill me if she found out that I'd put you in danger!"

"Faith, I'm **in **danger all of the time now. Besides Buffy is dead! And even if she isn't she is s good as, she isn't coming back!" There was a bitter note in what Dawn was saying that made Faith pay attention, it did more than that - it scared her.

Dawn had said what every one of them had been thinking and the shock showed on Faiths face. Taking a deep breath she tried to convey to them how hopeless this was, how hopeless it all was. "It's been three months, in that time I've killed numerous kinds of demons, master vamps and all that.

Face it! This is the end of the world boys and girls! For every creature I kill there's a thousand to take its place - for every human I save **millions **will be killed!

_**Don't you get it - There's nothing I can do about it! NOTHING!**_

_**THIS IS THE END OF THE HUMAN RACE! **_

_**And if I hadn't fucked everything up, maybe I could have done something to stop it!**_

_It's hopeless…_

_A lost cause…_

_Don't you see it, they've taken over the world…_

_This is **never **going to end!_

_Can't you see it!_

_**We've already lost!"**_

Faith collapsed on the floor, her tears as much from the agony of her wounds, as from the feeling of uselessness that had been her constant companion for much of her life.

Dawn tried to pull the slayer into her arms only to find Wesley restraining her. He knew that Faith had to deal with this on her own, that Faith wouldn't welcome the contact, yet.

"We need help to do anything Faith."

Faith looked up at him, her eyes had been devoid of hope for as long as he had known her but now they also held a type of gallows humour. "We'd need an army."

"Agreed but where would we find one of them?"

Both Wesley and Faith were silent, neither having any ideas. Dawn broke the quiet.

"Simple."

"How is it simple Dawn?" Wesley asked patronisingly.

"We choose people with no hope, people with nothing to loose."

"None of us have anything to lose anymore." Faith replied.

------------------------------

A few months later

Oz futilely banged on the bars in his cage, feeling completely and utterly useless. In one way or another he had spent the last three or four years fighting the creatures of darkness and he'd be damned if he was going to submit now.

Chuckling hollowly he recalled rushing from Paris to Sunnydale to find his ex-girlfriend Willow, even from that distance he could sense her anguish and so he ran into one of his worst nightmares. It had taken him a week or so to get there and in that time everything had changed.

Within minutes of his arrival in Sunnyhell the Hellmouth had opened. Like the evil had been waiting for him or something, he went to find Buffy and instead the shit really hit the fan.

Four Months Earlier

Oz cautiously shouldered his way into 1630 Revello Drive, the contents of the house had been literally torn apart. The owners were nowhere to be found, Oz could only pray that they got out in time. On the wall was a message to the slayer, written in human blood that was still tacky **_COWARD! _**

He took a moment to close his eyes and pray that the message meant that Buffy and everyone had escaped from the carnage that he had seen on the way here. All he had to do now was to find them. He walked back into the night that was as bright as day - Sunnydale was being razed to the ground.

There were no words that Oz could use to describe what he could see on the streets, human corpses mixed with the occasional demons. Becoming more and more immune to the horror he tried to find the slayer, knowing that only she could save him, but finding nothing. Then he felt a blow to the back of his head and succumbed to darkness.

Present Day

Oz heard a noise from the air vent at the top of the crumbling sewer walls, it was too big to be a rat and so he looked around for a weapon. His cellmates would be no help at all, most were comatose from living in fear for months and in fact they were mostly so unresponsive that they were as good as dead.

He began to scrabble in the dirt floor looking for a rock, like an animal, which was in fact what they had all been reduced to. Maybe it was his background, but he refused to be beaten into submission but he was gonna die standing rather than live on his knees. With a grunt he tore a brick loose from the dirt floor and prepared to defend himself.

A human figure slipped into the cell, displaying a level of grace that Oz hadn't seen in a long time.

The scarce moonlight flashed on dark eyes as they looked directly at his hiding place. Swallowing the last of his fear Oz charged at the intruder with his weapon held high. His hands were caught in amazingly strong – but gentle hands. Sniffing the air he caught the scent of his captor – a scent he recognised.

"Hey." He said non-commitally, not entirely sure what **she **was doing here.

"Wolf-Boy." Faiths tone was just as expressionless, as his own. "We're forming a…rebellion. Want in? Know anyone who will? We can't take anyone who can't help…yet….?"

Oz looked at her hard, he knew how much Willow hated this girl and he was loath to help her. But it was his only chance – maybe this was what he had been waiting for.

"That girl in the corner is responsive, I don't know what use she will be though."

"Ok, we gotta get out of here now!"

Unbeknown to either of them hidden in the main tunnel a man stood watching them. He was hidden in the darkness, not even breathing.

He had been prepared for the slayer to seek allies; she would always try to do the impossible. It would have been a hard road but he was prepared to use the psychological tactics that had worked so well in the past. But then the moonlight caught of raven-dark tresses – not blonde. And suddenly he was eager for the games to begin.

In the cell the girl pushed two humans into the air vent and did a flashy backflip into it herself. When she was gone the vampire threw back his head and roared with inhuman laughter – he was going to enjoy this. "Your desire to be like **her, **was your undoing once Faith. It will be again."

"She could be useful to us." Came a female voice from the darkness and a stunning brunette stepped into the moonlight. She alone of the vampires followers knew who Faith was and how easily she could be turned. He caught her arm and they sauntered into the room of humans.

With his fangs bared Angelus bathed in blood and moonlight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTVS, I make no money from this story, please don't sue.**

* * *

"...And slowly but surely they drew their plans against us."

Faiths POV

I'm standing in the shadows where the tourchlight can't reach, watching the commotion as men, women and children worked at making the caves habitable and defensable. We lost three yesterday to demon attacks and yet again there was nothing I could have done about it. My whole life I've lurked in the shadows - and the darkness in my soul.

I rescued most of these people from workcrews and what would have been certain death in the concentration camps. And because of it I have to stop them from pretty much bowing to me…once upon a time I would have welcomed it but not any more, it freaks me out. Buffy should be here, this is her rightful place and I'm just a poor substitute. Hell Buffy would have stopped the hellmouth from opening in the first place.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn already knowing who it is

Dawns POV

She started hiding when more and more people came into the cave network, Faith had found it hard enough just dealing with me and Wesley so this many people has to be pretty daunting. She still sees herself as a fucked-up murderer, unworthy of any praise or hero-worship, people look at her and they don't see the person behind the tough hero façade. She had the same problem when she first came to Sunnydale, she was always a better slayer than Buffy, she had little or no life outside the slaying which made her- so she'd always party hard to escape the reality of her life. Here she can't get away from it, the people she has saved, the monsters she must fight and because of all these things her sense of her own impending death has increased. She doesn't trust herself to do the right thing, thinks that one day she'll be so desperate to get away from this situation - she'll go bad again and hurt people, I think she's wrong. She won't let herself believe that she is better than murdering white-trash and that is killing her.

I pull her into my arms - if I were anyone else she would pull away, Faith doesn't know how to express affection unless it revolves around sex. I'm one of the few people that Faith has allowed to see the person beneath the attitude and in the last few months we have developed a bond that I think will never be broken. "I trust you Faith." My words are a murmur but I know that she hears them, whether she believes them or not is another matter - I mean it though. I'd trust her with my life and anything else I have to give. Yet even as I say it I know that she wishes it were someone else saying those words to her, Buffy. Even after all this time Faith seeks her absolution from the only person she feels can grant it.

"Faith…"

She looks up at me, blinking back the unshed tears that she has spent years trying to deny.

"They need you Faith." I gesture to the people who can't see us. "They need something to believe in. They need hope and you're the only person who can provide it - one girl in all the world, right?"

Faith gazed into my eyes and buried beneath a carefully blank look was a hint of pain deep within black eyes.

"They need a hero, someone who can drive back the darkness - that isn't me!"

I knew Faith wouldn't listen to me, I knew she wasn't ready to hear the truth, so I just walked away.

Oz

"Faith?"

"You wantin' to talk, that's a new one Oz."

I lean against the wall, Faith may have this whole expressionless thing going on but I am the expert. I hide behind a mask of indifference, like Faiths it's a survival mechanism - we have more in common than she thinks.

"Dawn didn't ask me to come, I saw her leave and I figured that we could talk."

"She's a kid, she can't understand."

"She understands more than you think." I add quietly.

Faith slides down the wall with a groan, like I'd socked her one or something.

"I don't want her to understand me." She whispers almost brokenly.

"She was there Faith."

"I know…"

Three Years Earlier

Dawn could hear Buffy crying in her room again. It was all she heard her sister do in the last few weeks - just like when Angel had gone bad. Dawn knocks on the door, "What's bugging you this time?"

"Piss off Dawn."

_I decided to go to the one person who didn't treat me like a kid. The one person who will always give me a straight answer_

Dawn carefully walked down the stairs and out of the door, knowing that Buffy wouldn't hear her over the din she was making and her mother would be too busy worrying about her precious daughter to care if Dawn never came back.

_It took all my cunning and cute smiles to find out where she was living and I made my way there_

When Faith opened the door to Dawn she gaped in surprise.

_I wasn't surprised that Faith was shocked, afterall it was_ _like 2am._

A voice came from within the apartment, "Faith who is it?"

"Dawn," Faith whispered, "Be quiet and whatever you do - do not tell him who you are!" Faith then led Dawn into the apartment.

An older man with thinning red hair stood smiling fondly at the brunette slayer. He reached out and ruffled Dawns hair. "Hello there, aren't you out a little late sweetheart?"

Dawn shook her head mutely, watching Faith who was standing stiffly with every muscle tense and was obviously agitated but trying to conceal it from the man.

"Its okay boss, I'll walk her home later."

"Be sure you do Faith." He said like a stern father, she nodded in response. Ruffling Dawns hair again he made his exit.

"Who was that Faith?"

"Um…my new boss."

"Cool, what do you do?"

Faith closed her eyes for a second before replying, "Um lots of things, like the other day I had to pick something up from the airport."

"Is that why you're not around much anymore?"

"There's other reasons too Kiddo, it's complicated."

_Maybe if I'd have recognised the extent of the pain in her eyes that night, maybe I could have done something, maybe changed her mind or something, anything_

Faith grabbed Dawn a soda from the refrigerator and handed it to the girl, "Does…Buffy…know you're here?"

"No!"

"Probably a good thing."

"Have you two fallen out? She won't talk about you and all she is doing is crying in her room."

"Why are you here Dawn?" Faith turned on the playstation and handed the girl a controller.

"I…I love you Faith, ya know that right?"

"Ditto Kid"

"Buffy cares about you too."

"No…she doesn't. She abandoned me when I needed her the most. I can't forgive her for that Dawn, just like she can't forgive me for what I've done since. If she had cared about me maybe things would have been different."

"She hates me too Faith, she told me to piss off!"

"Sisters do that."

"Are you going to leave Sunnydale?"

"Depends on how things work out."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, my boss has some plans for this town - if things work out I'll stay, if not…"

"Take me with you!"

"Dawn…."

"I'm not a kid Faith, I'm almost thirteen. I don't wanna stay here."

_I saw a flash of resentment behind the pain in her eyes_

"Dawn, you have so much here. Tomorrow you'll regret having asked me that. You have a great family and everything…don't throw it away on my account. Besides when you find out what I've done…who I am you won't wanna be with me!"

"Don't tell me what I want Faith!" Dawn jumped up and screamed, "I came here because you don't treat me like a kid. Because you're my friend!"

"It's not enough Dawn. I can't play big sis, ok.

I'm not a good role model. I'm not a good…anything, even when I'm bad I…" Faith lowered her voice somewhat. "I've done some fucked-up shit recently. That's the reason why Buffy won't talk to me - cos I don't deserve it! I'm a bad person Dawn."

"No you're not Faith." Dawn was yelling with tears running down her face, "you're a better person than you think you are. I can see the pain in your eyes, you regret what you've done! So you're not a goody-two-shoes like Buffy, but who'd wanna be?"

"When did you get so smart Dawn?"

"When I met you."

"I don't deserve this Dawn, I'm fucked up - always have been."

"You don't have to stay like that."

_Silently we agreed to move on to less painful topics, somehow I knew Faith wouldn't listen to what I had said. Maybe she did listen but didn't heed it_

Faith walked Dawn to her back door just before daylight, "Be seein' ya kid."

Dawn pulled Faith to her in a hug, "Love ya," she said on a sob.

"Ditto." Dawn laughed.

Faith watched the youngster walk into the house before she walked away. Walked away to her destiny, at the apartment hidden, were a bow, arrows and poison. She needed some sleep she had a lot of work to do tonight.

Unbeknown to either of them Buffy stood at the guest room window and watched them embrace before going their separate ways. "Well tomorrow is another day."

She murmured.

-

Present Day

"You have to let it all go Faith! Live and let live ok?"

Oz walked away leaving Faith alone in the darkness alone - or so she thaught until he spoke.

"Your childhood was spent much as mine Faith - without love or understanding. - Without knowing that everyone else had it better. Leaving you as an adult who feels threatened when you encounter tenderness or compassion- you find yourself unable to accept the positive aspects of your new life and expect people to change, to treat you as you have been treated before…"

"I'm not you Wesley and you're NOT me. **DON'T EVER PRESUME **THAT YOU KNOW ME OR THE _SLIGHTEST _THING ABOUT ME!"

"The council has records Faith. Ones that were gathered after you were imprisoned - I know what you went through."

Faith grabbed him by the lapels and threw him against the wall. "You know one thing - you have suspicions of a few more and know the results of a few test results. Put it together and exaggerate it with whatever happened to you and the worst things you can imagine - multiply that by a hundred, that'll be an hour of my **childhood**, times that by the number of hours in _a week_ or a year or **_twelve_**. Then you'll have a glimpse - just a glimpse of my own personal hell.

She pushed him further into the wall before releasing him, her anger, fear and pain more than evident in her dark gaze.

"Your past is where your darkside springs from, mine too and Giles's. The trick is to let it go Faith."

He reached out and smoothed her hair tenderly and with compassion, "you can't let them control the rest of your life."

Hesitantly she leaned into the comfort he was offering, "I can't let go Wes, and last time I tried I turned into a murdering psycho."

"You couldn't cope."

"Same diff."

"No. Although what you had in Sunnydale was better than anything you had before…"

"It wasn't enough."

"You needed complete love or acceptance, understanding - like I found with Angel. After the…accident everyone pulled away and you couldn't cope alone - you snapped!

What if this was your destiny all along Faith?"

"Yeah I'm some promised saviour - some higher power deigned to make me suffer - adversity breeds strength and all that?"

Wesley pulled her back into his arms and sat on the floor cradling her, "Buffy was one of the best slayers ever because she operated a little differently from most - she did what her previous life experience had taught her to do. You were a brilliant fighter; you could harness all your rage and wildness to allow you to do what needed to be done…

We don't need Buffy right now Faith…**we need you!"**

----------------

Meanwhile

An imperious voice cut through darkness, it's tone promised endless pain and suffering - many had cowered at the sound of it, the one before it however did not.

"You are a _half-breed_ Angelus, a _vampyr _and yet you have the audacity to stand before me and demand control of the Sunnydale area, but there are demons here who could dust you without effort and want the same thing. Why should I endorse your demands, what could you possibly have to offer me Angelus?

"The Slayer."

----------------------------

Faith sat in what was to be her office and sleeping quarters for the time being. It was the closest cave to the entrance, meaning that any intruder would have to pass it and come through her.

"Wesley, Oz, what do we know about the demons who rule this area? Leaders - known species- anything would be helpful at this point. Do we have any allies?"

Wesley looked up at her, "We will probably find allies at every turn, how useful they will be remains to be seen."

"So what? We just keep rescuing prisoners?"

"For the time being - when we know the whole situation we will be able to form a decisive action, until then…"

"Hit and run!" Oz cut in.

"Exactly."

"Alright what next?" Faith was slightly irritated but tried not to let it show - afterall they were right and she knew it.

"Want to help me train volunteers so that they can fight?"

"Sure Wes I'll help you."

--------------------------

That grating voice held some much malevolence in it that the demon within Angelus was rejoicing, basking in the potential for evil that it offered. "The slayer takes what is mine. Her destiny perhaps, but I have fought for time immeasurable so I would be ruler when we finally got back to Earth and now I have a teenage girl running around and ruining things for me - stirring up the slaves with talk of rebellion. I won't have it!"

There was the sound of something like a fist hitting a wooden table and despite himself Angelus flinched, the Reagent would have no qualms about killing him - all he could do was hope his plan was daring enough to attract the demons interest.

"I will make you the magistrate of the 'California' area. You will be in charge of all matters relating to the slayer and her little rebellion. But be warned Angelus **do not fail me!**"

--------------

Since the hellmouth had opened the days had shortened and the nights became longer - it was an effect of magicks leaking from that other dimension. It made things much harder for the resistance - as if they weren't hard enough already. Faith turned from the sunrise that would turn soon enough to sunset and began to train her troops. Idly she thaught that although rubble wasn't the ideal training ground, they may as well train for what they would be fighting in.

With the wind blowing through her hair and sunlight on her face - for the first time she had some understanding of what freedom really was. She had been accepted for what she was, who she was and although the circumstances were dire she allowed herself that moment of happiness.

----------------

That night

Faith was patrolling the rubble that had been Sunnydale - knowing that tonight would probably be her last night alone. Her mind flashed back to her first patrol with Buffy, that had been her first chance for something better, this was her second and she wasn't going to ruin this one.

"Hello Faith." Came a soft voice from the darkness. The voice was familiar, as was the prickle at the back of her neck at the presence of the undead. She turned and circumspectly pulled a stake from beneath her clothing.

"…Angel!"

The vampire walked slowly towards the slayer who made no move to defend herself - brushing her hair away from her face he leaned closer to her. "I'm not pretending anymore Faith. I can be yours now. Do you really think that you're this saviour that all the slaves are talking about? They don't want you Faith, you know that right? They want Buffy - goody-two shoes being a lapdog. Is that what you want to be Faith?

You're worth more than that! I think you're worth more than that!"

Faith looked up into his eyes, pressing her body against his. "Know what **_I_** think?"

He softly ran a hand down his cheek, "Enlighten me."

"I think that you are full of shit!" Suddenly she rammed the stake at his heart, only to find her hand caught from behind.

"Hello Faith." Cordelia purred before pushing the shocked slayer away from her lover. They kissed before walking away.

"Be seeing you Faith."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTVS, I make no money from this story, please don't sue.**

* * *

"…Who Wants To Live Forever?"

4 Years Later (December 2006)

Faith stood on the cliff-top watching what would probably be her last sunset. She could scarcely believe that what she saw beneath her was the same Sunnydale she had found on her first visit to the town. There was nothing left – well almost nothing. The streets and buildings had been pulverised into dust and within a few weeks energy leaking from the Hellmouth from the hell dimension had leaked into this one. Plants and animals from that dimension had overtaken the whole area and while that led to cool things like unicorns, it did have major drawbacks. It had been four and a half years since the world had gone to hell – literally. The nights were long and the days practically non-existent. Faith turned her face towards the setting sun, letting its warmth bathe her skin while it still could. Soon the sun would set and she would have to leave.

The Slayer Handbook stated that a slyer **_must _**be willing and fully prepared to lay down her life if the situation dictates. Faith had agreed with that rule – after all it was her duty (and according to her watcher, it was her privilege), plus there had to be something worth dying for right? Despite that though every time she had almost died it was in the heat of battle. This was not – she was walking into the jaws of death and she was doing it willingly.

She sighed – these last years had been so difficult, Angel had spent more than eighteen months trying to convert her to his way of thinking. And to be honest on one occasion he had almost succeeded, she had almost succumbed to what he was offering.

_Almost_

3 Years Earlier (2003)

The sickly sweet smell of fresh human blood filled Faiths senses, her own blood began to thump through her temples in response to it – like a vampire she had learnt to feel the attraction of fresh blood. It made her feel again the power she had felt – taking a life. A shudder ran through her, the recollection was too powerful – too intense…

_Too tempting…?_

She was deep inside the demon headquarters looking for one of her followers, well an ex-follower now. The man she sought had raped and killed a woman and had tried to do the same to Dawn. He had escaped custody while she was deciding what to do with him. He ran to the one place where she wouldn't follow.

He was wrong.

"Faith, what a nice surprise."

"Angel." She had decided a year ago to dispense with this Angel when he's good, Angelus when he's bad crap. It was just confusing and at this point – pretty useless. She turned to find him with her prey in his arms.

"Looking for this?" He said pleasantly while shaking the man like a rag doll."

"mmm."

"He told me why you are looking for him. I assume that they want him dead but you aren't sure you can cope with killing him."

Faith just stood there looking at him, with her emotion and indecision plainly evident in her face.

"Call him my gift to you, I caught him but I'll let you do what you wish with him."

He dropped the man at her feet unconscious.

A tribute.

Darkness flashed in her eyes, her heart and soul – Angel was eager for the kill, she could feel it. Could feel the exhilaration flowing off of him and deep within herself a part shared it. She was attracted to the fire in his eyes – the power he exuded and the arrogance in his voice.

"He is scum. I'll let you kill him. Let you harness that rage. It must have felt very bad following him, his life in your hands, it must remind you of what you wanted to do to your father."

She gasped.

Angel continued sympathetically, "Cordelia is a seer – she saw your past, what you try and hide. It must have been terrible – growing up like that, him doing those things to you and your brother…I understand all that rage inside of you, my father was a bastard too but at least I got to kill him when I became a vampire – you haven't had that chance.

So here it is – this man has raped and killed, just like **_he _**did! This is the chance you have always been waiting for Faith…"

She began to tremble, her lip was quivering and she bit it, hard. She turned her gaze to the man lying prone on the floor. It would be so easy and he did deserve it.

"If not for you…do it for the woman he killed…or your dead brother who your father killed!"

She whimpered – her confusion had abated with the mention of Mark. Her voice was choked, "You're as bad as he is Angel and I hope you'll be very happy together." She spat at the man on the floor before backing away, slowly – brokenly.

Angel reached down and casually snapped the mans neck and looked at her disappointedly, "They'll never accept you Faith, you're too damaged. They'll pray for the next slayer or Buffys return!"

"Maybe the will but I'll serve them until that day – and before I die I will kill you Angel. I **will **atone for my sins and avenge yours!"

She turned and walked away. Feeling pain burning through her chest, but this time she knew it would go away – for the first time she had hope.

December 2006

That was a feeling that she still carried with her, she now had faith in herself, in humanity and hope that things would work out.

The sun had gone by this time and Faith missed its warmth. She was going to die tonight, she knew it but would do anything to keep Dawn alive. She was her last link to Buffy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTVS, I make no money from this story, please don't sue.**

Note: All quotes and lyrics don't belong to me.

* * *

"No prayer for the dying."

"I SAW A PALE HORSE

WITH A PALE RIDER UPON IT

THE NAME OF THE HORSE

WAS PESTILANCE

AND THE NAME OF THE RIDER

WAS DEATH"

Faith slowly forced herself through the undergrowth. In less than five years this place resembled a jungle. There were Earth plants and ones from that other dimension and hybrids of both. In some ways it reminded her of herself – everything had changed and there was no going back. What had once been downtown Sunnydale was almost impassable. She stopped and took a deep breath as she glimpsed the place where it had all started – The Bronze.

A smile crossed her lips as she remembered luring that vampire outside… luring Buffy outside. She remembered hanging with the Scooby Gang, remembered feeling accepted. Flashing into the night of THAT dance, her and B had been SO close. They had been putting on a show, flaunting themselves but not for the boys – for each other. That night had been so good, there had been so much potential between them. And then Angel had shown up…

It was that thought that brought Faith back into the present, forced her to look at her surroundings. The Bronze stood on one side of the crater caused when the Hellmouth had opened, it was the only building left standing in the whole of Sunny'D. Mouldering in the trees, trapped forever within the darkness. It was standing solely due to Willows magickal ability – she had long ago cast a protection spell on the building and it endured in spite of everything. It should have stood as a symbol of humanities endurance but it looked and felt like a place defiled by evil.

Faith braced herself and stepped into pitch darkness.

The previous night (Dawns POV)

It has been a year since Faith gave me my own command and although she doesn't deliberately send us on any dangerous missions – we have seen our fair share of action! After all, it's not as though anywhere is safe these days. I'm proud that Faith feels that she can count on me, that I can take care of the squad (as well as myself). At times my men and I are all that stand between our colony and its total destruction. I could never imagine Buffy giving me any level of responsibility, if it had been up to her I would never have learnt what lurks in the darkness. It's been almost five years since Buffy left, for four of those I've been Faiths right-hand-man. I've changed; I'm a grown woman now. If Buffy came back now she wouldn't recognise me anymore.

Something moved in the bushes – it's too close. I raise my hand and we all go into our fighting stances. It could be nothing but it rarely is anymore. I hear someone speak my name and terrifyingly I recognise the voice coming from the shadows and suddenly I know that I don't stand a chance – none of us do!

When Angels forces came out of the undergrowth my squad were dead in seconds. Blood seeped from my hairline into my eyes as I look at the vampires and demons surrounding me. I'm outnumbered, outclassed and we all know it. Angel smiles down at my prone position – he's won.

Faith has taught me well, I climb to my feet and face that thing that has haunted my nightmares for years. I raise my head and look into his eyes, "Fuck you Angelus!" I make sure that my voice is firm and isn't shaking with fear, Faith can't save me now and I'm terrified but if I'm going to die – I'm sure as hell not going to be on my knees. "Death doesn't scare me. In case you haven't noticed we're in hell already! So quit playing games and get it over with."

Angel morphed back into his 'human' face and approaches me, tenderly he runs a hand across my cheek and leans in closer. I grit my teeth and look up at the moon focussing on it rather than on what was happening to me. Angels fangs grazed the tender skin of my throat and I fought the urge to scream. Keeping my eyes glued to the moon I think of Faith, think of how I will never see her again and how I will never get to tell her how I feel.

Angel whispers in my ear, "Your bravery is commendable Dawn but if I wanted you dead – you'd be dead already. No Kiddo you're bait." I tear my gaze back to his and see the terrible truth in his face, "I'm going to offer Faith a deal, her life for yours and we all know which she will choose."

I finally screamed before something struck the side of my head, knocking me out cold.

---------

It was that laugh that dragged me back to consciousness; that evil, maniacal, insane laugh I had become familiar with in recent years and without opening my eyes I knew exactly where I was. This has been the scene of our hardest battles in recent years. We spend as much time as possible rescuing people from breeding camps, which are usually just heavily guarded holes in the ground covered with wire. They were kept as a food-source for vampires and other demons – the human race had been reduced to livestock.

This place was different.

This was the most feared of all of Angels 'holding centres' – all captured and suspect resistance members were brought here, this was primarily a huge torture chamber. Surrounded by high stone walls it made an almost impenetrable fortress, added to that it was guarded by the most fearsome demons that had came out of hell. After the last disastrous rescue attempt when Faith had lost almost her entire force and nearly her own life, it was decreed off-limits with no exceptions. I'm well aware that this includes me, I'm on my own.

But what makes this place worse is that a human runs it. A human I know quite well.

Amy Madison.

Maybe it was all those years spent as a rat that warped her mind but for whatever reason Amy is more brutal than most of the demons under Angels command. She was messed up all those years ago when she helped Willow down that path to self-destruction. Most humans only helped the demons because they were forced to but Amy and some others actually enjoyed it. I've seen some of her victims and know exactly what she is capable of and although I've been captured by demons before – this is the fist time I've been in the hands of a monster.

A monster that knows I'm awake and who is walking towards me.

I look around frantically trying to find a window – if I can't see the moon I can't cope with this.

The day after The Hellmouth opened (Faiths POV)

Wesley and I are at the kitchen table talking, he's still uncomfortable with me being around but there are more important things to worry about. We're in Angels hotel, Dawn and I came here straight from Sunny'D. The place is a wreck, granted I never saw it before today but Wesley has. It looks as though there was a big fight and everyone is gone. There's blood everywhere I guess it's just me now, Angel isn't here and Buffy…

"Faith are you paying attention?"

"Not really Wes. This is just a bit much to take in, one day I'm the worlds best hope against evil, the next I find out that there is someone else who does it even better and then I become evil. Then I'm in prison and no one would trust me to walk an old lady across the street and now I'm the worlds ONLY chance. How the hell am I supposed to….?"

"I understand that Faith, however I believe that we should stay here and make a stand."

"No Wes! Do you realise how hard this place will be to defend….Angel couldn't manage it. Demons are coming towards us from every side. My slayerness is attracting them like fucking catnip, we need to find somewhere defensible where I can keep Dawn safe." Even though we are fighting we're still keeping out voices low.

"But Faith your duty is to stay here."

"And do what? I can't win against these odds. We need to regroup and figure out a plan."

Then the kid starts crying and calling out for B, she's still asleep but I can't let her attract any attention from the passing demons so I go over and wake her up. "Faith?"

"Mornin' Kiddo, how you doing?"

"I'm scared Faith." I don't look at her for a moment because I'm terrified. I look out of the window it should have been sunrise an hour ago but the only light is coming from the numerous fires consuming L.A. Then the clouds part and the moon shines down onto my face. "Faith?" The kid is more scared that I haven't answered her.

"Look up Kiddo, what do you see?"

"Only the moon."

I take her into my arms ignoring Wesley although I don't want him to hear this.

"When I was a kid my mom used to drink a lot, there was usually loads of shit happening at our house at night. I used to look at the moon and it would all go away, I wouldn't feel what was happening to me – wouldn't even be scared while I looked at the moon. It didn't matter what happened to me because the moon would be back the next night and I wouldn't be alone."

"That's not a good story Faith."

"I know that Dawn. The point is that I still get scared and whenever I look at the moon it gives me courage. I spent every night in jail looking up at it."

Dawn raised her head and stared up at the moon, peace slowly creeping over her features as she went back to sleep.

Present Day (Angelus' POV)

I wonder if Faith realises how much Dawn is like her, every time I've seen Faith in a hopeless situation she stares up into the sky and Dawn is doing the same thing. She's staring through a crack in the wall looking at the moon – if I didn't know better I'd think she was a werewolf.

"Amy." I had to stop the witch before she used the blade that she had at Dawns throat, "leave her be, we need her."

She lowered the blade and leaned forward to lick the blood off of Dawns neck, "As you wish but…. I could make her scream…make her beg…make her bleed." Her voice was oddly hypnotic and I know that my hunger is showing in my face. She begins to stroke my chest and I'm catching her wrist automatically – all those years of practicing with Drusilla came in handy after all. I know exactly how to handle this witch who could kill me more easily than the slayer.

"Faith."

"Faith?" Amy repeated automatically fingering the scar on her face, the one that Faith had given her the last time they had met.

"Send Faith a message, I have the girl and she is to exchange herself for her. I will meet her at The Bronze an hour after moonrise. And then you will get to see Faith die." I walk away before my blood lust gets the better of me, I want to see it Dawns blood tastes as good as her sisters.

Darla told me that Slayers blood is one of the rarest and most powerful things in the world, or so Darla told me shortly after I was sired. She had tasted a slayer only to thwarted when the chance came for the kill. I had vowed to do better. Before I was cursed I killed slayers…Spike is so proud of his two and yet he never had the balls to ask me.

And the only one who got away…Buffy Summers.

I, who have killed more slayers than any demon still alive… was beaten by a short blonde bimbo. What's worse I was in love with her, the mere thought of kissing her nauseates me.

Which brings my thoughts to the only person in the world I consider a worthy adversary…Faith. She's the opposite of Buffy, no hint of a goody-two-shoes there. She struggles hard to be good but deep down she's a killer and she knows she has that instinct, in fact I believe it's stronger than my own. A pity she denied me, we could have been good together – caused more damage than Darla and I did. She's sexy as hell too.

And then a though occurs to me and I practically run back to Amy.

The Next Day

(Faiths POV)

There's a shit-load of vampires and demons outside, I can feel them. Every Slayer instinct is screaming at me to fight or flee - but here I sit doing nothing. I don't even have a plan because I don't know what is going to happen. My only thought is to save Dawn.

I recognised Amys handiwork as soon as one of the patrols brought in the boy. At that point Dawn and her team were overdue but I wasn't really concerned until I got Angels message. A message was carved into the childs back, every 'I' was dotted, every 'T' crossed. That is why I am here. Wesley and Oz told me not to come, told me that she was probably dead already and that I was too important to throw my life away.

But maybe I can take some of them with me. I know that I am going to die. If I can take Angelus or Amy with me, I could rest easier. Then at least The Rebellion would have a chance. Part of me thinks that it is hopeless – I killed Drusilla and Amy took her place, became her. Whatever The Regent would replace Angelus with might be worse, at the least he is an enemy we can predict. But for everyone I kill there will be another to take their place.

Maybe it's the same with us Slayers. One dies and another takes her place. And maybe it's not the same. There is NO Watchers Council. The next Slayer could be a slave ten thousand miles from help. Slayers have died never knowing that they could even prevent their own death. My death has been foretold. So has every slayers. This isn't a vague prophecy, no 'Pergium Codex' predicting that Buffy would die at the hands of The Master. There is an ancient book that tells of every Slayer from the first to the last. A volume long lost, Wesley found a few pages of it before everything went to hell; there are almost twenty names on it ranging from Francis in 1974, London – she was destined to die after only three months. The last name in the book is that of India Cohen, Buffys immediate predecessor. That book would come in handy now, what are the effects of having two Slayers? Are there still two Slayers? How do I even know that there will be one after my death? Maybe that has changed along with everything else.

But my course is set. Giles used to play these old records, some of them were actually pretty good but a line from one keeps coming back to me now.

"**For I am but mortal, and mortals can only die."**

So be it.

Angel walked into the ruined building, pushing Dawn before him. She wanted to scream…wanted Faith to get out of there…wanted to tell her how much she cared.

But she did nothing. Could do nothing.

Faith stood up slowly. Her eyes interrogated Dawn, asking of she was okay briefly before shutting herself off from the other girl.

She was not afraid.

Angelus slowly moved towards her, reaching down he caressed her face. Noting as he did so the resignation in her eyes – they were blank as though she had put up some internal wall that he couldn't breach. He reached around her to chain her wrists together, he knew better than most what was required to hold a Slayer. He also bound her feet before he ordered that Dawn be set free.

The assembled demons and vampires hungrily watched her leave. They wanted the girl but were too afraid of their leader to do anything about it. Strangely Angel has a sense of honour in this case – he would stick with the deal he had made. Besides someone would have to report that The Slayer was dead.

Angel had made his mind up, he was going to turn The Slayer. With Amys help he had acquired the ritual necessary to turn a Slayer, the hardest part would be getting to a sacred place to perform the spell, faiths forces controlled the only one for hundreds of miles. Although it would be worth any inconvenience.

Dawns POV

I didn't leave.

How could I?

Faith was willing to give her life and the hopes of The Rebellion, for me. I owe her so much more than I can ever say. And I'm going to pay that debt.

So I hung around the area until I heard them say that they were going to take her to the bluff. This was a worrying development, if Angelus wasn't killing her there and then he must have a plan for her. The bluff is a cliff overlooking the sea, it is where we perform all of our powerful spells – it is the only sacred ground that has not been corrupted by the evil that spilled from The Hellmouth. It is also the place where Faith goes to think and somehow I doubt that Angel knows that. So whatever his reason for taking her there is – it doesn't bode well for The Rebellion.

I have to get there first.

Faiths POV

There would be no resistance for Angel, when I knew where I was going I ordered everyone into the caves – I didn't want anyone else being taken prisoner.

I waited until Dawn was safely away before I made my move, by this time I was in the forest and had I gotten away I could have disappeared into the trees. Angel had been expecting this move and was waiting for it, the moment I moved his forces beat me to the floor and laid into me.

I felt ribs splinter and blood pour down my face, my leg was shattered – I wasn't going anywhere. Dimly I heard Angel shout at them to stop before they killed me. And for the first time I was scared. If he wanted me alive, there was more going on than I had thought. More than him getting rid of an annoying Slayer, more than revenge, maybe he wanted to brainwash me into being on his side. Maybe he wanted to sacrifice me to some kind of demon or…

As I star to loose consciousness it all starts to make sense.

A sacred place…

The spell books that his followers were carrying…

Amy being here…

------------

9 Years Earlier – Boston

"Vampires find it easy to make most humans into one of them, although the older ones are usually rather selective in who they choose. However Witches can cast a spell that prevents them from being turned…are you listening to me Faith? You might not be The Slayer yet but this could save your life one day."

Faith looked up at her Watcher, her motorcycle boots were resting on the table and she had been fiddling with her nails. She gave her customary smirk, "Yeah? I can take care of myself – your job is the book learnin' and mine ain't."

Faiths Watcher sighed, "Isn't there anything you want to ask me about the subject we have just covered?"

"Nah, I'm five-by-five…well maybe one thing…"

The older woman privately thanked whatever gods existed for this miracle – the child had shown some interest in something other than fighting or getting drunk. "Yes Faith?"

"What about Slayers? Cam they be turned? Has it ever happened? – 'Cos that'd be a fuckin' tough vampire!"

This time the sigh was audible; apparently miracles were too much to hope for after all. "Yes they can." She watched for a change in faiths slightly bored expression but was unsurprised when none was forthcoming. "Slayers seem to carry a natural immunity but it can be done. There is a ritual that must be performed but the specifics are not known. It has happened – but only a handful of times. Considering the number of Slayers there have been, the fact that there are so few is merciful. I don't know I there are any still around but it is possible." She looked again for any emotion on the girls face but there was none. As far as Faith was concerned it didn't affect her at all.

---------------------

Present Day

That conversation came back to haunt Faith as her prone semi-conscious body was carried towards the cliff. If she allowed this to happen, she would do more damage than she had all those years ago. All she had strived to become would be lost – as would The Rebellion. But what could she do – she was helpless.

Dawn had gotten to the cliff before Angelus but was no nearer to freeing The Slayer. They would be here soon, she could hear them and she had no weapon. If she could find a way to free faith they might be able to get away . She had to try whatever the cost – but how?

Her eyes travelled around the clearing at the top of the cliff and she saw the sword – Faiths sword. She had teased The Slayer when she had kept the broadsword that she had taken from the body of a demon, told Faith that she was a Braveheart wannabe. Faith had obviously left the sword here when she came to get Dawn. It was sticking maybe two feet into the granite.

Dawn had been well trained in swordplay but the broadsword was far too large and heavy for her but she had no choice, it would have to do. Hearing them come closer she grabbed it with both hands and tried to pull t from the rock but it was stuck fast. For some inane reason she thought of the legend of King Arthur. She tried again frantically but to no avail. Angel was about to enter the clearing so she ran and hid in the bushes.

There was nothing she could do.

Angel threw The Slayer to the ground. Faith bit her lip stifling the scream that threatened to erupt from her. The cliff edge was about ten feet from her. A demon with six arms began to help Amy prepare the ritual circle. Faith struggled to sit up and coughed blood onto the floor. "You know this won't work dontcha?"

Angel smiled at her, "Why do you say that?"

"Every idiot knows that you can't turn a Slayer. You are a fool."

"Oh Contraire, my dear. I have the ritual…a sacred place to perform it and a witch to carry it out. By morning you will be one of us – you will be at my side and together we will destroy your resistance. Together we could rule the word. You wanted it once remember…that power, you could have it again."

In her hiding place Dawn gasped. This was far worse than she expected. Without Faith things would have been bad enough but with her as a vampire…it would be over. Maybe everything was as useless as faith had once said. And this was all her fault. Buffy had died to protect her once and now Faith was doing the same. But this death would cause more pain and suffering than Buffys – the whole world would suffer. Faith was facing a face worse than death and it as all her fault.

Faith heard Dawns gas over the noise that the vampire was making – but this time she ignored it. The kid was on her own. There was more at stake now. "The ritual doesn't work, it never has."

"Is that what your Watcher told you Faith?" He laughed, "I have known two slayers who were turned, you will be no different.

It was at that point Faith knew the game was over. She now had no options left. She turned her face to the sky but the moon was covered by smoke. The vampire ordered every'thing' away from the area – except Amy and Spike. They all waited some distance away.

The preparations were complete. As Amy began to chant Dawn noticed that everything seemed to be happening in slow motion.

Faith dragged air into her lungs and closed her eyes. She pictured her blonde counterpart in her mind, "B" she breathed, too low for anyone to hear, "I'm sorry, come back, they need you. No prayer for the dying, right?"

Ignoring the pain the brunette slayer rose to her feet, she hopped to the edge and turned giving Angelus the finger. "No." Dawn whispered as Angel and Spike rush at Faith but were repelled by the barrier

For the second time in her life Faith threw herself backwards off of a precipice. But this time it was towards certain death.

The spell was broken moments after Faith hit the water far, far below.

"**NOOOOOOO!"** Dawn screamed in anger and grief running towards where Faith had been, as the vampires looked down at her lifeless body floating facedown in the sea. Dawns headlong rush ad brought her back to the sword – without hesitation or effort she pulled it from the bedrock. It gave with an almighty screech that echoed her rage.

Dawn swung the sword at the startled group, Amy was wounded. One swing removed Angels arm and Spikes head, she watched as the vampire she had one thought she loved crumbled into dust. Before turning back to Angelus, she wanted to make him suffer for what he had done to Faith. She reared back for the killing blow but caught sight of Faiths body.

She turned and ran towards the cliff path, towards Faith


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTVS, I make no money from this story, please don't sue.**

**Warning: Chapter includes sex between two consenting adults.

* * *

"Chosen." **

For what seemed like the millionth time since the world had gone to hell Dawn found herself sitting at Faiths bedside. It seemed as though the slayer was always at deaths door but this time it was different.

Faith had been dead.

Dawn brushed the matted hair away from the brunettes' forehead. "Is she going to wake up Wesley?"

The former watcher stepped out of the shadows – he had not realised that Dawn had known he was there. "I don't know, she might have brain damage." He regretfully admitted.

"Don't say that." Dawns eyes brimmed with tears.

"I'm sorry to upset you but she has a severe head wound and added to that we don't know how long she was dead until you revived her."

Dawn tenderly stroked Faiths face, "I don't know what to do if she dies Wes. She's the only thing holding The Rebellion together. Without her…"

Wesley put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently. "If anyone can come back from this it is Faith, she's strong and not just because she's the slayer."

"She'll wake up, I know it!" Dawn said emphatically, "She has to!"

Because I love her….

---------------------

Dawns POV

The next few days passed in a blur to Dawn. She was spending most of the time at Faiths bedside, Angel was making incursions into their territory, they had lost ten teams in the last few days and they were about to loose more. It wouldn't be long until the 'demon hoards' reached the edge of the cave network, their power had been massing for some time but Faith had been keeping them away. Now that they believed the Slayer was dead there would be nothing stopping them. The Slayer was more than a fighter she was a symbol and without that The Rebellion had lost all hope.

Dawn had spent most of her time in meetings, meeting with their own people, meetings with the leaders of other cells. She had little hope trying to convince them that Faith would recover, that they should not give in and flee. It didn't help that all the time Dawn was flashing back into her personal hell; breathing into Faiths mouth, compressing her chest – waiting for a pulse, some kind of response or divine inspiration; something. She kept having to leave the room not wanting to burst into tears at the recollection in front of them.

'They don't respect me anyway, I'm only the slayers sidekick to them. I've only had authority when Faith is behind her. As her second in command I get some respect but I know that other people are just waiting for me to screw up so they can take my place.' Her thoughts were bitter but so was her mood, 'Hell half of the time they only accept Faiths authority because she can throw them across the room and she has done so in the past.'

Shaking herself out of her funk she looked at the man standing in front of her. Harrison Clark was a man that 'the gang' would have never even talked to back in the old days. He had been a career criminal who had the talent for turning people against each other, a talent he was currently displaying. "Face it Dawn, Faith once said that there can only be one leader. She said it right after she broke my nose for questioning her, now I believe that. But we need a leader now and who knows if she will wake up, I'm sorry Dawn but I'm taking control of The Rebellion."

Dawn looked at his hand on her shoulder to the triumphant look on his face. Shrugging her shoulder violently she grabbed his wrist and twisted, pivoting on her hip she threw him to the ground and pulled his arm up high on his back. "Faith is the leader here and until she tells me otherwise it is going to stay that way!" With one final twist she coldly broke his wrist and got up, "Any questions?"

---------------------------------

Walking back through the uneven passageway she made her way back into Faiths cave. She stopped short in the entrance noticing a man sitting on the floor, she scowled as she recognised the long red hair. He was sitting stroking Faiths hair, her face, talking to her, kissing her softly. Dawn felt her temper rise, she wanted to rip him away from Faith, wanted to throw him across the room. She merely stood above him trying to assert her dominance over the situation.

"Oh hey Dawnie."

"What are you doing here Oz?" She was surprised to see the tears rolling down his face. "You should be at the other camp."

"Did you think I wouldn't come when I heard?"

"No, you haven't been around for more than a year and you expect to just come back and pick up where you left off."

"I left because Faith asked me to. Do you think she wouldn't come to visit me?"

Dawns face hardened as she looked at him, "She'll never love you! She only uses you for one thing."

"You think I don't know that?"

"Is that why you keep crawling back like some pathetic piece of…."

"Dawn!" Wesley shouted. "Why are you two arguing like this? This is the time when we should be sticking together!"

They say that people in comas see, feel and hear things and in Faiths case that was true, after all she did have some experience in matters like this. The first thing she was conscious of was the rough hard ground she was lying on, then voices first Dawns and after a break Wolf-Boys. One of them had been telling her that they loved her – but she couldn't remember which, things were still a little fuzzy. Then she heard Dawn saying hateful things to Oz and then she felt something which dragged her back into the land of the living.

"B…?" She whispered as her eyes opened, looking around she couldn't see the blonde slayer and she whimpered – it had been a dream again.

"I was starting to think that you would never wake up." Oz said, his voice cracking slightly with emotion.

"You had us all worried Faith." Wesley said in his very proper British way.

"Sorry," was all that Faith could say, she was still distracted by what she was feeling. Closing her eyes, ignoring their chatter she started to take inventory of herself, her head hurt like hell as did her ribs and leg – these were the injuries inflicted on her by Angels demon army. She focussed her senses harder, something was wrong. Trying to find the cause she sat up and opened her eyes looking straight at Dawn.

Dawn was standing leaning on the wall of the cave, she had said nothing at this point and Faith was a little hurt. "We gotta stop meeting like this kiddo." Dawn again said nothing, she just thrust her hips forward so that she was standing upright. She was wearing a leather jacket of Buffys that Faith had never seen her put on before, standing facing off to Oz with a confidence Faith had also never seen. Faith stared at her with increasing intensity, "Dawn…I…You…?"

"Do you remember what happened at the bluff Faith?" Wesley got back into his role as a watcher almost instantly, he wasn't sure what was going on with Faith and Dawn but it couldn't be pertinent to current events so he ignored it. Faith moaned as she sat up gingerly, her head protesting the movement. Absently the slayer admitted to jumping off of the cliff so that Angel could not turn her but all the time she was staring at Dawn. "Dawn managed to revive you, luckily you drowned rather than dying of injuries sustained during the fall."

"I saved you." Dawn said, usually at such an admission her voice would be full of wonder but this time there was no emotion in it – it was a statement of fact pure and simple.

Faith scooted over to the wall where she gripped the rough rock, pulling herself upright. Any expression on her face was hidden beneath the shadows cast by the flickering torchlight. "You did a lot more than that kiddo."

The rough intense timbre of Faiths voice caught Dawns attention. "Huh?"

The slayer unsteadily walked towards her, invading the younger brunettes' personal space. "Can't you feel it? 'Feels like something is crawling under your skin – flowing through your blood. Close your eyes…" Faith placed a hand over the girls eyes, feeling them close automatically. The younger girl shivered under Faiths touch, Faiths voice and contact were hypnotising, Dawn felt her legs go weak she felt as though Faith had cast a spell on her.

"Can you hear voices from the inner caves, hear what they are saying? Can you feel the night approaching – oppressing like a dark cloud - but liberating and exhilarating along with the fear? Can you feel your blood rise along with the moon?"

Dawns breathing had become faster, more laboured. What Faith was saying made absolutely no sense but she could sense everything that Faith was describing, feel and hear all that Faith said she would. Something deep within responded to the older Slayers expert coaching.

For a moment Faith remembered a time when Buffy had looked up at her as Dawn was now; with wonder, apprehension, desire and understanding. Raising her eyes she met Wesleys, and with a curt nod she answered his unspoken question. Before she turned and walked away, struggling internally with her memories and how she had messed up – again.

Wesley took a deep breath to compose himself. "Dawn." She turned to face him. "You are The Slayer. One Girl in every generation with the power to stop the vampires, to stop the spread of their evil…"

"Ok, Ok." Faith cut into his diatribe, that speech gets more boring everytime I hear it."

Dawn meanwhile was wide-eyed with shock. "I…I'm The Slayer."

"Uh-huh. I can feel it, so can you! It's true."

Dawn looked at her impassive face incredulously, believing her but not really wanting to. But deep within her something primal rejoiced.

---------------------

6 Months later

"Ok Dawn, after three…" The Slayers were standing at the top of an escarpment ready to jump down onto three demons. "One…Two….."Dawn jumped Faith looked at her for a moment before muttering "Three." She groaned before leaping down to join the younger less-experienced slayer. Although outnumbered and being slightly outgunned (Slayers don't have built in weaponry), they managed to duck and dive around the beasts tentacles. Faith killed two of them, the first she decapitated from mid-air, the second she killed by ripping off all of its tentacles. She stood there dripping with goo watching Dawn. Eventually she managed to kill hers but not before its teeth took a chunk out of her upper arm. Faith walked over and expertly bandaged the wound while the other girl was freaking out about the blood. She had been expecting it but had not intervened – how else would she learn? "Jeeze Kiddo, are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"Sorry bub, there wasn't time to carry out a plan."

"1…2…3… Isn't a plan, it's…" She smiled in fond nostalgia as she recalled a similar conversation in the past, "Sesame Street."

"Whatever." Dawn turned to walk away. Faith was again unwillingly reminded of the past.

"Plans have their place too Kiddo." Dawn looked at the older slayer surprised by the serious tone in her voice. Dawn shrugged with a smirk, not really believing her. They began walking back towards their HQ when Faith began to talk, "It's not like you aren't good at slaying…"

"But…?"

"But…. You are reckless."

"So where you when you first came to Sunnydale, I remember Buffy talking about it."

Faith stopped and grabbed Dawn by the shoulders. It shocked Dawn a little, it was the first time that Faith had ever been rough with her, she was a slayer now so it's not as though it hurt – but Faith had never been anything but gentle to her. "Yeah I was! But I learnt the hard way; remember that Dawn? When the monks gave you memories they couldn't have forgotten that one right kiddo?" Something had hardened in Faiths eyes and she picked up the pace as though she could outrun her personal demons.

They walked in silence for maybe an hour before Faith grabbed Dawn and pulled her into the bushes. Five demons were escorting maybe 50 prisoners in the direction of the nearest enemy camp. There were a couple of vamps backing them up and the demons were about seven feet tall and covered with spines.

"What's The Plan?" Dawn asked sardonically.

Faith smiled, "Don't die!"

"Good planning." They broke cover almost as one and rushed the demons.

----------------------------------------------

It was a long intense fight and when they finally got back to the caves both of them were more than a little juiced. "Goddamn that was intense!" Faith groaned leaning back to stretch the muscles in her spine running her hands through her wet hair as she did so.

Dawn stared at the older brunette, "Yeah very intense." Her voice was soft but also intense, so much so that Faith looked at her hard.

"What's up kiddo?"

Dawn moved closer in a quick movement bring their lips together in a searing kiss. Faiths blood was already running hot from the fight and she returned the kiss with all of her long repressed sexuality. One of Dawns hands slid to the back of Faiths neck, the other found her hip and pulled her closer. Faiths hands found their way into what she imagined to be a mane of golden blonde.

The older slayer grabbed a handful of that hair, forcing Dawns head back so she had access to the younger girls' neck. She kissed the length of Dawns throat feeling her pulse jump crazily under her lips, she sunk her teeth lightly into her skin, sucking hard enough to bring a mark to the surface of the unblemished skin.

"Faith." Dawn moaned, bucking her hips up into the older girl, pressing herself impossibly closer. Rubbing herself against Faiths leg trying to get some friction, trying to ease some of the frustration that she was feeling. Faith felt a hand slip under her shirt and her bra; fingers brushing her nipple, moaning as it became erect at the touch. She growled as Dawn squeezed her breasts hard, breaking the kiss momentarily she ripped the younger girls shirt off over her head. Bending down she began to lick and suck at Dawns breasts, lifting her off of her feet Faith pushed her back against the wall.

Dawn moaned throwing her head back, she didn't care that it hit the wall, she had been waiting for this for a long time. She lifted her legs and wrapped them tightly around Faiths waist. Her hand slide hesitantly to Faiths waistband fumbling with the buttons slightly she wrenched the older girls pants apart giving her access to Faiths sex. Faith bit the younger girls nipple; when Dawn gasped she swooped upwards to cover her lips again. The kiss was hard and passionate, there was nothing gentle about it. Dawn watched as Faith braced herself against the wall with one arm, using the other to reach under her skirt.

Dawn felt for Faiths clit using instinct and was rewarded by a groan when she reached her goal, it was her turn to moan when she found out exactly how wet the older slayer was. Sliding her fingers lower she entered Faith at the same time that Faith broke her hymen. Whimpering with mixed pain and pleasure she bucked harder against Faiths hand. Lost in her fantasy come true, of touching and being touched by Faith she didn't notice that Faith had never opened her eyes, not since that first kiss. Faith was lost in her own fantasy.

"Oh God Faith…!"

"Faith."

As Dawn contracted around Faiths fingers she inadvertently pushed harder into Faith, grazing her clit with the palm of her hand. The older girl came with a rush…

"Jesus…Buffy!"

"What?" Dawn screamed pushing Faith away from her. The older girl lay still on the floor where she had fallen, her shirt rucked up and her pants unbuttoned. She stared at Dawn, at the blood on her fingers and realised the enormity of what she had done.

-----------------------------------

Lightening struck that night, lighting up the night for miles around. This was no ordinary storm, no ordinary night. Something would change this night, all of the animals in the forest could sense it and stayed in their burrows. Even the demons shivered without knowing why.

A vortex opened where the Summers house had once been. Four figures fell from it face down into the mud. A muffled voice came from one of the figures, "Well there goes another huge dry-cleaning bill. At least Dawnie will be happy to see us."

The figure stood up wiping the mud from her eyes and screamed at what she saw.

"Buffy what is it?" Giles looked around him before falling to his knees, "No.No.No."

A sentiment that they all shared.

-------------------------

"Dawn…" Faith stopped short, not knowing what to say.

"Were you thinking about her?" Dawn was pulling on her clothes obviously trying not to cry.

"Dawn...I…"

"Is that all you can fucking say?" Dawn slapped her with all of her slayer strength.

Faiths own temper flared and she caught Dawns wrist, "Alright Dawn, I was thinking about Buffy. I love her. Is that what you want to hear!"

"Of course it's not what I fucking want to hear." She wrenched her hand out of Faiths grasp. "Don't you know that I love you!"

"Dawn…"

"Don't bother. I felt how wet your cunt was, how turned on you were. It wasn't just sex, I know it."

I didn't…"

"And don't tell me you didn't know what you were doing, I may not have lots of experience but I know that you knew what you were doing."

At this Faith felt guiltier than she already was, she got up running a hand through her hair and punched the wall. She'd messed up again. "Dawn, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Just be with me."

"It was a mistake Dawn, it should never have happened."

"Faith!" Dawn began to cry, "I love you."

"But I don't love you, you've always known that. I was just worked up from the fight." Faith stepped closer to Dawn, wanting to hug her, wanting to comfort the younger girl but knowing that she couldn't.

"I don't believe that. I can't believe that."

"You don't want to but you know it's the truth."

"You love Buffy?" At Faiths nod, "She's gone. It's been nearly five years, she isn't coming back. I'm a part of her, love me for that at least. I'm a slayer now, you can pretend I'm Buffy."

"I can't do that, it wouldn't be fair on you."

"Fair on me – what like taking my virginity, crying out my sisters name when you came and rejecting me?" Dawn was starting to get hysterical.

"Why would you even be willing to do that?"

"Because I'd take whatever you're willing to give me."

Faith just stared at her. "NO!"

"FUCK YOU!" Dawn clenched her fists and took a step towards Faith.

The curtain screening Faiths room was ripped open, Wesley ran in. "Angels attacking - he's got hundreds of vampires and demons outside we can't hold them off."

Faith looked at Dawn quickly, "Wesley get the evacuation going, you're in charge of that."

After he went Dawn said snidely, "What you don't trust me with that now?"

"You're a slayer now Dawn, I need you outside with me. We'll talk about this later." They both ran out of the room into another battle with impossible odds. But for every second they delayed Angels army more of their people could get away. It was business as usual for the two slayers.

------------------------------

Buffy was knelt in the mud, looking at the ruins of her old house, she was sobbing and calling her sisters name. She hadn't been here; the battle had been lost because she hadn't been here. "I wasn't here." She kept saying, "I wasn't here."

And while the thunder crashed, something in the bushes moved...

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTVS, I make no money from this story, please don't sue.

* * *

"Into the valley of death..." **

The sky lit up with distant lightening but Faith didn't see it. She was fighting for her life. The demons had breached their defences and were now within reach of the caves. She didn't know where Dawn was but could only hope that the younger slayer was okay. It was almost as though Angel had pitted his whole force against them, wave after wave of demons came at them. All around were the screams of people dying, men and women she had trained, friends and there was nothing she could do about it. The entrance had to be held for as long as possible. Every minute that she delayed the demons advance a lot of innocent defenceless people would be able to make it out alive.

"Faith!" Came the scream from Dawn.

The brunette slayer spun around and parried a blow from behind her.

"Dawn, get the others back into the caves and help them clear out."

The two fought back to back for a minute, "I won't leave you out here alone."

"Dawn, someone needs to go with them. Plus don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Just get inside!" Dawn stares into Faiths eyes for a long moment, trying to convey her reluctance to the older woman then turned to look at the carnage.

"Retreat!" Dawn yelled, she covered them as the remaining soldiers dove into the cave entrance. And then she was gone. Leaving Faith alone.

Faith stood with her back to the mouth of the cave. Standing tall and proud regardless of her injuries and the danger she was now in. She sheathed her broadsword and reached for something at her feet.

Angel walked to the front of the crowd, his demonic snarl changing into that cocky arrogant _human_ smirk that she hated so much. "Nowhere to run Faith."

She looked at him for a moment. His demeanour reminded her of what she had once been and never wanted to be again. Faith looked at the wires in her hand and brought them together with a grimace, the electric shock knocked her to the ground. Which is just as well, the explosion she had triggered spat fire and molten rock from the cave mouth burying Dawn and others from the demons grasp.

Faith took the chance and fled into the artificial night.

Angel rolled on the floor putting out the flames that were starting to engulf him. He whistled and a hellhound came trotting up to him, the demon foot soldier subdued by a blood lust greater than its own. Grabbing the animal by the neck he forced its snout into the ground where Faith had been standing, where the slayers blood had stained the ground red. The hellhound snarled as it began to track the scent and Angel released it. He ordered half of his force to concentrate on digging the debris out of the cave entrance, but didn't hold out much hope of success, Faith had obviously planned this way in advance. But here she was, trapped, her forces behind tons of rubble fleeing. She was alone and it would be as it always should have been.

One girl in all the world 

Faith would be heading for her secondary base but he knew she wouldn't lead him to it, for the time being she was at his mercy. She was running away and he held all of the cards. By sunrise the slayer would be dead – or The Regent would make sure that HE was.

Besides a part of him relished the challenge, he had always wanted who would win in a fight.

Faith could hear the baying of the hound while it was still some distance away. She changed her direction and plunged head first into an icy stream. She had planned this escape route in advance just in case knowing that Angel would try to track her, she didn't know, couldn't have known that he had a hell hound. The only point in her favour was that it was raining, which severely reduced the hounds' ability to track. After some time Faith pulled herself under some overhanging bushes hoping that they hid her from view. It had been a long hard fight and she had been exhausted before fleeing from Angelus. THAT hadn't been in the plan, she was supposed to be inside the cave before she set off the explosives and she would have been able to leg it with the others. Her last thought before she passed out was how Dawn was coping, if the innocents she had spent all this time fighting for were safe.

Only minutes had passed but Faith knew that the hound was closer. She struggled to her feet and ran on. It would take many hours to get to a place where she would be safe, she would just have to settle for loosing her pursuit. She decided to head to the other side of Sunnydale in the hope of finding some kind of shelter. But there was nothing there and she knew it. But maybe it was what she deserved for hurting Dawn. "Angel certainly picked his fucking moment!" But as Faith thought about it more and more she began to put two and two together, "It's as though Angel had some sort of inside information." Faith was having problems running in a straight line, she had a lot to think about, not least about what had happened with Dawn.

Something rushed out of the bushes at her side and barrelled into her. Faith wrestled with it for a minute before recognising the bundle of grey fur. "Strife…? What are you doing here buddy?" The wolf turned and nuzzled her affectionately before running back the way it came and coming back to her with a yip. "What the fuck are you…Lassie?" The wolf tugged at her sleeve trying to pull her in that direction. "Quit it! Ok I'm coming." Faith followed the wolf into the dark forest.

Meanwhile

Automatically Buffys hand went to the stake hidden in the back of her trousers. Seeing her move the others all mirrored it, they may have not had slayer senses but they had fought by her side in more battles than they could remember. Giles stepped slowly to Buffys side, "What can you feel?" The Watcher knew The Slayers body language, knew that she was scared. They all drew closer together waiting for the situation to erupt.

A trio of vampires burst from the bushes, rushing towards the group. Buffy headed them off with a flurry of kicks but even in that short time it became clear that these were not newly risen vampires. She took the leader and left the others to fend for themselves. The Scoobies fought as they always had and as usual experience and luck got them through. Xander felt the fangs of one of the vamps pierce his neck just as the weight on his chest disappeared, Buffy dragged the creature away from him. She was about to stake it when a voice rang out.

"Buffy no!"

With a great deal of effort she stopped the stake in the middle of its downward plunge. "Why not Giles!" She growled obviously wanting to kill _something_.

"He may have some information for us. You will have your chance to kill him but do you not feel that it is prudent to extract…"

"I got it!" She cut in kicking the vampire, forcing his mouth open she dropped her cross into it. She was enjoying this, wanted someone to hurt for what had happened to Sunnydale, to her family. Slowly she tried to extract the information that Giles wanted. Unfortunately she was making a lot of noise and this was not a place where a human would want to attract attention to themselves.

Slowly various demons approached the area. Buffy was not concentrating or her slayer senses would have told her that she was being surrounded. One of the demons had once had dealings with The Slayer and knew what he had to do.

Angelus was chasing his prey frantically. Time was running out, he had promised The Regent her head and by the looks of things he was about to fail. "Angelus!" Came a voice from deep in the undergrowth, "Oh mighty leader I have at last found you." Angel reached into the bushes and grabbed the snivelling demon by the throat.

"What the hell are you?"

"Oh most powerful one, I formally served the most glorious…Glorificus."

"Yes I have heard of you grovelling scum. I thought we killed most of you after The Slayer died. Tell me what you want before I kill you, my time's wasting."

"You may kill me if it pleases you oh leader of…"

"Get on with it." Angel tightened his grip on its throat.

"I saw the other slayer my lord."

"Ah yes, after Faith died there would have been a new slayer, what does she look like, is she with Faiths forces?" Angelus released the demon.

"You misunderstand this humble servant my lord, I saw the _other _slayer my lord, the one that they called Buffy." Angelus looked at her for a long moment as if judging his sincerity, then he called off the hound.

"Take me to her."

Faith felt rather than heard the hound retreat. It made absolutely no sense, Angel was so close to catching her. So why would he stop? He couldn't have got the others so why would he have ceased pursuit? "Strife stop." She stood staring in the direction of the caves but could see nothing, the undergrowth was far too thick to see any distance. The wolf returned to her side and whined, the sound was low but seemed urgent. " I can't I have to see if Dawns ok." She should have gone in the opposite direction but something told her to follow the animal deeper into the ruins of Sunnydale. She sighed deeply and shook her head; things had stopped making sense when she became The Slayer, she should have been used to it by now.

Brambles scratched at her face and body, branches tore at her clothes and she kept tripping over the uneven ground. The wolf however seemed unimpeded, moving almost like mist through the tangle of undergrowth. It had been many years since Faith had been this way but even through the twists and turns of the forest she recognised where Strife was leading her. This was how to get to Buffys house. No one had been there for years so why was she being led there? Cresting a rise the wolf stopped and sat motionless resisting Faiths urgings to move, she checked her weapons before sitting on the hard unyielding ground. Waiting but for what she did not know.

The forest around Buffy and the gang seemed to come alive. Where there had been strange spiky red trees and bushes there was now a plethora of demons just as strange. Buffy lowered her weapon and the others followed suit, they were surrounded and the odds made it a hopeless fight. "It looks like they might capture us, they're holding position." Buffys voice was a whisper and she didn't take her eyes off of the demons even for a second.

"What's going on Buffy?" Willow was terrified.

"I don't think this is our world, this must be some kind of hell dimension." Xander was trying to be all manly but the quiver in his voice gave away his fear.

"Can't you do anything Will?"

"You know I can't do magick Buffy!"

"We have had experience with hell dimensions before." Giles added as the group moved closer together struggling to prepare for whatever was to come.

"If it makes you feel better think that by all means." A voice came out of the darkness, it was familiar but for a moment they couldn't place it. Buffy however went pale. "But if you really want to know the truth this is **your **world! This is what it became after you left."

"Angel?" Her voice was weak.

"Buff it's been a while, miss me?"

Angel walked into the moonlight, it made his vampiric features look even paler. He smiled at her revealing his sharp fangs. Once upon a time she had been able to look at him and not even see his face but now it made her sick because she knew what he was.

"Angelus." Buffys voice had hardened and she raised her crossbow.

"Oh give it up Buff, you were all ready to surrender before I appeared, so why bother changing your mind now?" There was a noise from far away and Angel sent some demons to investigate whatever had happened.

"What happened here?" Although she didn't expect him to tell her the truth she needed to know and would try to get the information from any source, the vampire she had interrogated had told her nothing.

"This is what you did Buffy."

Another rustle from the bushes and Angel nodded at his forces and they rushed to do his bidding, he returned his full attention to the petite slayer in front of him.

"What the hell are you talking about? I've been gone a couple of weeks what the hell is going in?"

"Hell is about right. Well for you humans this is hell. And I'll be more than happy to show it to you."

He motioned to his second in command "Tie them up."

Although they fought they were quickly restrained and tied to nearby trees. Buffy had her hands tied together high above her head so that she could not get any leverage to break free. The Slayer was immobile as the vampire approached her, Angels face morphed back into his human visage and he gave her a warm smile, for a moment he appeared like the man she had once loved. He crudely ran his remaininghand down her sides and round to her ass pulling her body against his. She shuddered at his cold touch and spat into his face.

Angel slapped her hard across the face and turned to face his second in command, moments before the demons head fell at his feet. Buffy looked up as the huge hulking demon before her fell to the ground (sans head) and where he had fallen stood a girl dressed in black. A girl that Buffy recognised, their eyes met for a split-second before Faith turned to kill the vampire on her left side. Angelus smiled at the new arrival, "Two birds with one stone – gotta love that symmetry. Glad you could join us Faith."

Faith looked at him coldly, "Let us finish this Angelus."

"So eager to make a kill Faith, that isn't like you."

"You killed a lot of my best men tonight Angel, did you think that I would let you get away with that. We have a score to settle you and I."

"Perhaps but I'm not sure that you are up to it."

She pulled a knife from the waistband of her trousers and threw it at Buffy before drawing her broadsword, "Why don't we see?"

Buffy had looked at Faith as though she were a ghost, she was the first human they had seen since her return. She might have taken it for a dream except that Faith looked different than she remembered. She wore tanned animal skins of a mottled black that seemed to blend into the background and although that was different the vest and trousers were skin-tight. Her wild tresses were even longer now, falling almost to her waist. The silver moonlight shone on a long scar curving across one cheek, she looked older somehow but calmer than she had been when Buffy had known her. When she pulled out her dagger she looked extremely dangerous; her own blood covered the side of her face and both bare arms, she was badly injured.

Giles struggled against his bonds as Faith threw the knife at Buffy. The blade embedded itself in the tree above the blonde slayers head mostly severing her bonds. He looked in surprise as she swung a huge broadsword out of its scabbard and engaged Angel in a sword fight, with a precision and control that he had never seen in her. The brunette slayer hit Angel with a flurry of kicks and sword blows which the vampire could only block, but it was obvious she was tiring. Buffy was frantically moving her hands backwards and forwards against the blade trying to free herself, not once had she taken her eyes off of Faith.

Angel positioned himself to block the overhead slash she was aiming at him but didn't react fast enough when she suddenly shifted her grip on the heavy blade and turned its momentum into a stabbing motion. He howled as the blade penetrated his chest narrowly missing his heart, he could feel the holy metal start to burn where it touched his skin. He pulled back his arm and hit Faith in the face as hard as he could, she fell to the floor ripping the sword out of him as she did so. He looked dawn at her prone body, he raised his own weapon and then noticed that Buffy had managed to free herself.

"So tell me Faith, who is the new slayer?"

"Go to hell!" She kicked up at him but he was gone.

Faith jumped to her feet as though she was going to go after him. Thinking better of it she turned to face Buffy and her friends. Her eyes were wide as she surveyed the people standing in front of her; B, Xander, Red, Giles, all people that she had never thought she would see again. It had been so long.

"Faith." Buffys voice was low and as expressionless as her face.

"B?" Was all the brunette could say and her voice cracked on the single constant.

Xander clenched his fists and stalked towards the woman who had almost killed him and betrayed his friends. He stood in front of her for a long moment before drawing back his hand, his fist hit her in the face. Faith could have stopped him at any point, he had telegraphed his intentions but still she stood there with blood dripping from her nose. She suddenly pushed him so he fell to the ground, "That one was free, the next one you pay for!"

An eerie howl came from the forest, she cocked her head to listen. "We gotta get out of here. Angel will be back soon with reinforcements."

"Why should we trust you?" Willow spoke up now, all of the old resentments in her voice but with a new strength.

"Do you see anyone else around?"

"Faith." Giles paused for a moment, "Previous experience has taught us to be wary of you. We'll need some information before we will follow you."

"Yeah right. Angelus will be here in minutes with what's left of his army, those are odds that even me and B can't beat. You have no idea what's coming and I wouldn't give you a cent for your chances if you don't follow me." With these words she turned on her heel and walked swiftly away leaving them staring after her. Buffy took a deep breath and followed Faith into the unknown.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTVS, I make no money from this story, please don't sue.**

**Warning: language and sexual references.

* * *

"The road to hell is paved with good intentions." **

The Scooby gang had been following Faith for hours weaving around in the forest in almost random patterns. They stopped in a rubble strewn clearing when she finally called a break. Faith herself sat apart from the others stiffly, she was anything but relaxed. Even Buffy was tired, she couldn't match the stamina of the brunette slayer who despite her injuries wasn't even breathless. She gave a low whistle through her teeth which was obviously a code of some sort. It was answered almost immediately, she gave a relived sigh and relaxed her position slightly.

Giles climbed to his feet and smoothed down his suit, he walked nearer to Faith. "We need some answers now Faith."

"Can't you wait for five minutes?"

"Why?" Xander said roughly, "What the hell is going to change in five minutes?"

Buffy stared hard at Faiths face, she had said little since the brunette slayer had shown up to rescue them. Xander continued his tirade while the Chosen Two continued to eye each other. "If I find out that you had anything to do with this you murdering bitch…."

"You'll what?" Faith drawled showing for the first time a hint of the girl that they had known. Xander momentarily shut his mouth. The dark haired woman began to pace around the perimeter of the clearing, the uneven rubble shifting beneath her feet but she was still making little or no sound, as though she were used to the forest. A lone wolf trotted out of the tree line making for Faith, it sat by her side like a trained dog, she bent to stroke its fur. "I didn't have anything to do with this, there was nothing I could do."

"Like we're supposed to believe you, you murderous bitch!"

"Xander." Giles warned.

"No Giles! Xander is right, Faith can't be trusted." Willow joined in. She had never forgotten those moments when Faith had held a blade to her throat. "She's evil!"

"You're one to talk Red. I did hear something about you wantin' to destroy the world…" Faith said softly.

"Willows nothing like you Faith, don't try to drag her down to your level."

Faith sighed, "Haven't you got anything to say B?"

"I think they said it."

The dark slayer lifted her eyes to her surroundings, "Where the hell have you guys been?"

"Like it's any of your business slut!"

"Xander." Faith sighed. "How long has it been since you last saw me?"

He was shocked by the question so he answered without thinking, "Three years."

Faith looked at him for a long moment and rubbed her hand tiredly over her face, "And don't you think a person could change in _three years_?"

"Not that much." Willow said quickly.

"Not you." Xander added.

Faith looked at Giles, "I am afraid that it would take a large amount of convincing."

"Dare I ask B?"

Buffy looked at the woman standing in front of her and then at the ruins of Sunnydale. "It looks like there have been a lot of changes around here."

"We'll never believe that you have changed, not in a million years."

Faith pinned Xander with an intense look, "Not in a million years huh? Well how about eight and a half?" They all looked at her.

"Eight and a half?" Willow said in a choked voice.

"It's been eight and a half years since I left Sunnydale, eight and a half years since I went to prison and the last time that I saw any of you."

"How is this possible, we have only been gone a few weeks."

"You went missing nearly six years ago."

Faith broke off the conversation as there was a rustling in the bushes off to their right. "Faith, I'm so glad that you are unharmed." There was something familiar about the voice that issued from the darkness, "More refugees?"

"Come and see for yourself."

A figure stepped into the faint morning light and stopped dead when he recognised the slayers company, who could only stare. " I trust you still remember my watcher."

"My Lord." Wesley said

"My thoughts exactly Wesley," Giles said stepping forward and shaking hands with the former Watcher and rogue-demon hunter. "I hope that you can shed some light on Faiths bizarre story."

"Faith's story as you call it is the unaltered truth."

"You trust her after what she did to you?"

"Implicitly." Was Wesley Windham-Prices only response.

"How is she?" Faith cut in.

"She was injured and has been asking for you."

"Can you take care of this please Wes? I need to…"

"Go on." The gang looked at her as she smiled at him, it was the first real smile that they had ever seen on her face. With one final intense glance at Buffy she ran off in the direction Wesley had come from. And boy could that girl run.

One of Wesleys guards waked up to Buffy, "So you're Buffy the Vampire Slayer?" At her nod he straightened up and spat in her face, "I lost my whole family because of you, this whole fucking mess is your fault! I wish you **were** dead!" The man angrily stalked off leaving a slayer shell-shocked in his wake.

"Is that true?" Buffy's voice broke on the last word, "Is _this _my fault?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes. Five and a half years ago you vanished, leaving the Hellmouth unguarded. The forces of darkness had a free reign in Sunnydale and two weeks later then managed to open it. Within mere hours it was completely open, demons the like of which have not been seen in millennia walked the Earth and there was nothing to stop them. Faith broke out of prison when she sensed the Hellmouth opening, but by then there was nothing she could do."

"Does she blame me?"

"On some level she must do but she has never said anything to that effect, on the contrary she often used to express the wish that you were here to help her in the fight."

"Used to?"

"I'm afraid that we all gave up hope of your return a long time ago Buffy. "

That effectively killed any conversation until they reached Faiths secondary base.

"Dawn…"

"Faith…."

The two Slayers shared a moment of awkward eye contact, "Are you ok kiddo?"

"Don't call me that!"

"Why not?"

"You've got no right."

Faith looked at the girl in front of her, only then realising how much she had grown. Recognised the strength within her, saw the fire in her eyes.

"Look I…"

"You what? There is nothing you can say to make it better."

The older slayer sat down heavily and ran her hand through her hair. "No there isn't, I messed up ok but I'm hoping that you can forgive me."

"Why 'cos I owe you so much? 'Cos I owe you my life?" Her hand slipped beneath Faiths waistband at the back and grabbed her knife, she forced the blade into the other womans hand. Forced the cold steel to her own throat, "Why don't you take it? You've taken every fucking thing else?"

Faith was fighting with all of her strength to keep the sharp blade from digging further into the girls' neck. Dawn suddenly let go of the knife and through her tears and clenched teeth said, "Do it!" The dark slayer threw the blade across the room and slapped Dawn across the face. The younger brunette lifted her chin her face stung and red from the blow, "FUCK YOU!"

Faith lost the last of her temper at this point, "You already did."

The punches and kicks Dawn rained at Faith did not connect as the older slayer anticipated every move, until she finally collapsed sobbing in Faiths arms. "Shush kiddo."

Dawn stopped crying with obvious effort, "Why don't you want me?"

Something deep within Faith responded to the plaintive cry but she resolved not to let it show. "I'm sorry Dawn but I can't… There's something else I need to tell you, it's you sister, she's back."

The younger slayer pushed her away and began washing the blood away from a wound on her arm as though she hadn't heard. "Buffy's back Dawn, you know what this means don't you?" There was no response, "Don't you get it Dawn, this means…"

The girl looked at her disinterestedly, "No you don't get it, I don't care!"

Faith just stared at her again reminded of the past, for a moment she was back in that motel room with B… "Don't say that Dawn, you do care and don't ever tell yourself otherwise."

"Yeah whatever."

Dawn could feel Faith staring at her for what seemed like hours before she turned and walked away.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the feedback guys. Here's part 9 I know it's a bit short but the next one is en route.

Warning for the F word - no not the L word(aw)but the F word!

I don't own Buffy or Faith which is probably a good thing, I'd have to release anatomically correct'action figurines'...

* * *

"Who dares to love forever?"

Dawns POV

Of course I knew that Buffy was back, I could smell her all over Faith. What the hell did she expect telling me like that? I mean, how the hell was I supposed to act? What the fuck was I supposed to say?

I don't understand why things had to change, me and Faith were doing fine. We were slaying and having a blast. So why the fuck did she have to go all prissy on me? Maybe I am a little reckless but hell that's what makes life fun. She wanted me as much as I wanted her, it's been months since she last spoke about that bitch sister of mine, so I figured it was a good a time as any to make my move.

She can't honestly think that I'm gonna hang around and watch them get it on. She's delusional if she thinks I'll allow it.

Well fuck her and fuck her rules I'm going out! There's gotta be some good slaying to be had tonight.

* * *

The Hyperion Hotel, LA

The day after The Hellmouth opened

"What are you doing here Faith?"

The rouge slayer looked up into the somehow tougher face of her former watcher for a long moment.

"I'm the Slayer. Where should I be?"

Wesley returned her intense gaze for a moment and then lowered the crossbow, noting the young blonde asleep on her lap.

"Do you know what is happening?"

"I could sense that something was wrong but no one was answering my calls not here or in Sunnydale. When the Hellmouth opened I broke out and went down there, rescued the kid just as she was going to walk right into a demon army. Then I tried to find Angel."

"I came on the same errand. I was here yesterday but there was no sign of any of them. Although there were a large number of books on how to travel to other dimensions and a large mess."

"Fucking Hell."

"Language Faith. Besides I believe that this is a pretty good approximation"

For the first time the ghost of a smile she directed at him was genuine, "Sorry."

"Well given the circumstances I'll forgive you."

"Dawn said that the ghost of Lucy Hanover appeared again asking for help. Something to do with another dimension and because she'd helped them before they went. They were supposed to be back by now, perhaps that is where Angel went too."

Dawn woke up, "Lucy said that I wasn't to go and that Buffy needn't worry as the world was in good hands."

"Huh?" Faith just said, motioning at the rubble strewn room.

"Maybe she was right."

"Huh?"

"I'd like to think that you have learnt from your past mistakes."

"I have but what you're suggesting is ridiculous."

"Do you want to know what my opinion of you has always been?"

"Not really."

"Because you don't care?"

"Because I don't wanna know."

"I'll tell you anyway. The person who has the lowest opinion of you is, well you and because you believe this you starting exactly like everything that you don't want to be. This is when other peoples opinions about you change. Because you fear and hate yourself you become what you least want. But this isn't the time for that, you need to be stronger."

The old Faith would have torn off his head for that comment and the flash in her eyes told him that she was considering just that. However just as he had hoped she fought back that impulse.

"Whatever happens I need to keep Dawn safe."

"Buffy never bothered!"

Ignoring Dawn Faith looked up at Wesley, "I'll need your help to do that…?"

"Can I trust you Faith?"

"Yes."

* * *

Present Day

Faith fought back the rest of that memory. She didn't want to remember what had happened next. That was the start of everything bad here. The time when she first realised that Dawn hated Buffy, it was the night when future events would be shaped.

The night when she first truly met Angelus, when the vampire would burst from a vortex in the hotel lobby, his face drenched in the blood of an innocent woman called Fred, a woman who could have been her friend in another world but that she would never meet.

From that night for her the world became a much darker place. Although she had gained companions since, she had lost the one person whose opinion actually mattered, the only person who knew what she was, and the struggle she was going through. It would be a long time before Faith would discover what had changed Angel and even longer before she gave up hope of getting him back.

It wasn't long before she heard footsteps behind her, without turning she knew that it could be only one person. "B."

"Do you think that this is all my fault?"

"Who knows B."

"That's not an answer."

"Jeeze B, one of the first things I ever learnt is that shit happens. It took me longer to realise that the important thing is how you deal with it."

Buffy was silent and her friends weren't long behind her.

"Did you fill them in Wesley?"

"Somewhat. There are some details that I have left for you."

"Great."

Faith was pretty frank, she told them how she escaped from prison and ran to Sunnydale to find the town destroyed and overrun with demons. She told them how they gradually rescued more prisoners and constructed a base. How Oz had come looking for Willow and about her on off again relationship with him. She told them about Amy and Cordelia, about Spike and Angel. Her voice was emotionless as she spoke about her death and the fact that Dawn was the new Slayer.

But she said nothing about their friendship or their sexual encounter of the day before. She stuck to plain facts. "Where is Dawn?"

"Dunno B, she must be around her somewhere. I'm sure you'll see her soon."

"In the meantime," Wesley said clapping his hands together, "Everyone here has to work. We only moved into this secondary base yesterday, way ahead of schedule, so I'm afraid that it's all hands on deck."

"Giles, Red, our coven are having some problems adapting protective spells to encompass a larger area, would you mind helping with research? Xander, you're into construction right? We could really use your help. B while I'm sleeping Wesley will give you the grand tour and I'll see you in a few hours."

"For what?"

"For your training."

"What is it Faith that you believe you can teach her?"

"Well Giles, believe it or not I do have more experience than her now! Believe it or not I know more about this environment than any of you could hope to. While here you will all follow our procedures, anyone who is on a main strike team has to be trained by me! People on recon are trained by Dawn, absolutely everyone is taught survival by Oz and demonology by Wesley."  
Wes then chimed in, "This is a hard place to survive and without training and education nobody has a chance. It's a hard fact for you to accept for many reasons but it is essential!"

* * *

Some hours later

Faith stood in the cave entrance looking up at the stars, stars that were no longer familiar, like everything around her actually. Her hair was blowing in the strong wind and she was dressed for battle.

Buffy walked gingerly up to her, "Do you always dress like this?" She motioned at her own identical outfit. She was wearing the same type of tight animal skin that Faith was sporting; there were strong hide pockets sewn in, as well as scabbards for knives and various other weaponry.

"Even in the caves you always need to keep a blade handy, our defences could be breached and we've had some problem with spies in the past. But outside you have to be armed to fuck!"

"What's this made of?" Again indicating the outfit.

"That's standard for strike teams, although everyone now is wearing skins this is something special. It's camouflaged with the environment and will change like a chameleon. It's also blade, fire and acid resistant."

Faith motioned the way into the forest. Buffy had little choice but to follow. Both were lost in their own thoughts and didn't notice the person following them.

Sometime later they stood in front of a stone slab. "This was originally part of a cliff face but when we started building the camp that you've seen we decided to move it nearer. It means too much to leave it behind."

Buffy looked up to see a list of names staring back at her. There were thousands of names carved in solid rock. "The names on this side were people lost in the days before the Rebellion, the other side is people we have lost since its formation five years ago."

Buffy walked over to the other huge slab of rock, if anything the list was longer. Faith went nearer and knelt, her hand caressed the newest names on the list. "These people died yesterday. They were defending our old settlement while we got everyone out, they knew that they were going to die but they stayed 'til the end anyway."

Buffy looked again at row upon row of names before putting a hand on Faiths shoulder. "How often do people die here?"

"People who work for me? Well our record without a death is three days." Faiths voice was bitter but resigned.

"Three days!"

"You gotta understand, every day we have multiple teams on recon or rescuing prisoners, breaking into enemy camps. They don't get a break or a day off."

"How is Dawn coping?"

"Usually very well but it's not the best environment for a new slayer."

"How well am I going to cope?"

"That's a good question."

Without another word Faith rose to her feet and turned back into the forest. After looking at the names on the list some of which were too familiar, she turned and followed.

And all the time Dawn was watching them.

* * *

Dawns POV

Suffice to say that I wasn't ready to go back to the caves just then. To be honest I wanted to kill her then, the only reason I didn't was that I would have to go through Faith to do it. Today had already proven that she can beat me besides as Xand always said, 'There's more than one way to skin a cat' and it's true, no matter what, she will be mine!

I lost count of how many demons I killed that night I was in a rage, a fury and nothing could stand in my way. I was like Bond, a man on a mission with witty one-liners. And with each demon I slaughtered I saw only one face.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

"Are my screams loud enough for you to hear me?"

"Dawn where have you been, I looked for you all over."

"Hello Buffy." The older slayer looked at her puzzled, her sister didn't sound happy in fact she sounded devoid of emotion, cold.

"Dawn…?"

"Face it, I don't want to talk to you."

"Why not? I'm sorry I left, I'm sorry this all happened. What can I do?"

"It's always about you isn't it Buffy? Why are you so important all of a sudden? I finally had a life, finally had something of my own and now you've come to take it all away. I don't want to talk to you, I don't want you near me, you should have stayed lost. That's how I feel, get it through your thick blonde skull." Dawn turned and flounced away.

"I'm worried about her Wes!"

"I understand that Faith but she is an adult. Dawn has asked for space and we have to oblige her to a certain extent."

"I'm just worried that she'll do something stupid and we'll loose her."

"I won't deny that it is a risk but…"

"She's in love with me."

Wesley looked at his slayer fondly, "You think that I didn't know that?"

"Really in love with me! Truly. Madly. Deeply."

"And that worries you because…?"

Faith clenched her fists and rubbed them across her face roughly, "Most of the shit that I did in Sunnydale the first time I did because of unrequited love. I did it because I was in love with Buffy and she just didn't see it, or didn't want to see it."

"And you think Dawn would be similarly motivated?"

"She's getting out of control, she needs our support and shouldn't be alone at a time like this."

"In principal that would work Faith, however if you force her to remain here it could make matters worse."

"Yeah?"

"She would be forced to watch you and Buffy every day."

"There's nothing going on with me and B!"

Wesley looked at her closely, "Dawn will need careful handling and in order to help her I need the full story, so stop lying to me and tell me the truth!"

"I'm not lying!"

"Lying omission is still a lie Faith, what happened between you two?"

"Me and Buffy?" Faith was trying to be her old self, cocky and self-assured. She was failing miserably because she was no longer that person and the problem with the whole situation was that she **did **care!

"You and Dawn."

So Faith told him the whole story and didn't leave anything out, she told him about every problem that she had been having with Dawn over the last few months, her worry that Dawn was starting to turn out the way she had. She told him about the other day, how Dawn had gotten her worked up and she hadn't been able to control herself and he was sympathetic but ultimately he was impotent. Although he did admit that she was right and that the younger slayer needed closer observation.

Dawn finished the hundred press-ups she had been doing and moved seamlessly into sit-ups. These last two weeks she had been working herself really hard and it showed. She had lost weight but had gained muscle in its place, she had never been in better shape. Feeling like she could take on anyone or anything she patrolled almost constantly, hiding her exhaustion and bruises from everyone who knew her. Even Faith, the older slayer had tried to contact her on numerous occasions but Dawn had made sure that she was unavailable.

She could sense the vampire long before he reached her position and yet she made no move to reach for a weapon and the vampire carried none. There was no scent of steel or iron on him, just the faint aroma of human blood and of something just out of her understanding. She stilled but never opened her eyes, her enhanced senses telling her everything she needed to know.

"Hello Angel."

Buffy found herself hitting the ground, hard. It was the second time in as many minutes and she had lost count of the number of times it had happened in the last few weeks. "Do we really need to do this…?!"

"B, your training has taken too long already." By this point Faith was exasperated, she walked over to the side of the training ground and grabbed a pitcher of rain water taking a deep drink she turned to look at Buffy.

The blonde slayer was looking across the rubble into the dark depths of the alien forest, she was lost in thought. Faith walked up and placed a hand on her shoulder, "You can't change what happened. Just do your job and deal with it. Moping isn't gonna help anyone."

Her words were met with a brutal punch, it almost knocked her to the ground but she kept her feet. She looked at Buffy a trickle of blood running down her face marring the perfect skin. "That's what you've always wanted isn't it Faith? You've always been telling me to loosen up, to cut loose. We both know how that ended last time, are you so keen for me to do it again?"

"That was different B. This time you need to learn to fight with more than skill and witty one-liners, you need to fight with all that passion you keep hidden. If not you'll have a very quick death, you told me that you wanted to help us. I've seen no evidence of that!"

Buffy kicked out at Faith hard, the brunette was expecting her attack and grabbed her leg. "If this is how you wanna play…? Let's do it." She threw Buffy clear across the clearing before pulling herself into a fighting stance watching for her next move.

"C'mon B what're you waiting for."

"Wanted to give you a chance."

The two slayers fell into the easy banter that had once been their mainstay, even when they had been enemies there had been the chance for needling each other and at those times like today, it kicked their fighting into a higher gear that nothing could ever match. In that moment for the briefest time it was as though they had never been apart.

At one point back in old Sunnydale they had been evenly matched except when Faith had not been concentrating when Buffy could get through her defences, which was where her experience had come in handy. But now Faith was the experienced one, her fighting had always been more technically correct, she now had superior stamina and she was more than a match for the smaller slayer.

She aimed another series of kicks at Faith, the brunette let the one aimed at her mid-section connect but grabbed the other slayers leg when she was aiming a higher kick. Yanking on said leg she pulled her off of her feet, Buffy twisted trying to evade and as a result they both fell to the floor.

Buffy found herself pinned under the body of the other slayer. Fighting and struggling she was held firmly. "How does that feel B?"

"Piss off!"

Faith just laughed, "Or what?"

"I'll…I'll…"

"You'll…wiggle...or beg?"

"I'll…"

Fighting even stronger against Faith, Buffy twisted and writhed. She was absolutely furious, willing to do anything to get away. "You bitch!"

"Sticks and stones B. By the way, the meat you had for dinner…that used to be a Chaos Demon."

Ramming her hips upwards Buffy tried to dislodge Faith, putting a hand between the brunettes' thighs she pushed hard. Throwing her aside she jumped on top, straddling her she grasped her hands, stretching them above Faiths head.

Faith could have easily thrown the other girl off and they both knew that but she remained still looking up at her captor. "Truth hurts doesn't it B?"

"Maybe I don't care."

"Yes you do! Don't ever try and convince yourself otherwise. Our strength lies in our passions, it's not enough just to fight because a Watcher tells you to or because you think it's right. You have to need to fight, want to fight, let your emotions lead you. Passion will give you the strength that you need to stay alive here, you need to let yourself feel, let go of your inhibitions."

Buffys eyes blazed in anger, burning into Faiths. Any vampire or demon would have been quaking in its boots at the incandescent fury in her eyes. "Angry B? That's good."

"Is it?" Faith had always managed to test Buffys self-control and for the second time she snapped. "Is it really? Do you really want to see what I want to do?"

"C'mon B, what you gonna do?"

They both glared faces inches apart, teeth clenched Buffy almost growled in her anger and frustration. She was breathing heavily from her earlier exertions and from trying to contain her emotions. Something had to give.

Releasing hands, Buffy roughly grabbed the back of Faiths head. Too quickly for the other girl to react, she pulled her into a kiss. There was nothing gentle about the contact, it was a fight for dominance, not unlike the one that they had just been having. Faith flipped Buffy over so that she was on top; she kissed the older slayer hard, just for a moment letting the beast within her free.

But only for a moment.

Faith violently tore herself from the blondes suddenly clutching arms. She looked down at her counterpart, lying breathless and dishevelled on the floor. Buffy stared up at her mutely, putting shaking fingers for swollen lips. Faith swallowed hard and walked away.

Two faces stared out at them from the darkness. One was contorted by rage and hatred, the other by anguish and pain. "Do you see now Oz? Faith doesn't care about you, she doesn't care about anyone but herself."

"I still love her Dawn."

"She obviously loves Buffy, you're nothing to her." Dawn didn't add that if she had had her way, it would have been her lips bruised by Faiths kisses and that Oz never would have had a look in anyway.

"What do you want me to do?" There was anger mixed in with the pain this time when he spoke. As he listened to her answer he grew angrier still, gripping her arm tightly, so hard that he was hurting even a slayer. Dawn smiled, he would be perfect, there was nothing quite like unrequited love. Or a woman scorned for that matter.


End file.
